Audrina and Embry Chap 1
by Skbama97
Summary: The time has come for a new love to enter lonely Embry's life besides following Sam around.
1. Chapter 2 A and EC love

Intro:

Audrina: Victoria Secret Model formerly came home to forks to take care of her mother. She has brown hair its about shoulder length. She has a slender body blue eyes her hair is curly. She is about 5'7'' in height. She has one younger sister named Mia who has been imprinted on by Seth Clearwater. (All of the original charecters are owned by SM and not me.)

Beginning:

Audrina rushed into the house. Her sister Mia met her at the door with an angelic smile, Mia was 16 and Audrina was 17. "Mia!" Audrina hugged her feeling tears streaming down her face. Audrina released her. Mia and Audrina lookes much alike Audrina got the more model-like body and Mia got the more teenage hottie look. Audrina turned toward a sick looking woman in a recliner. It was her mother Diana. Diana was gorgeous usually but she was having heart problems. Audrina silently walked over to her mother who was weakly watching television when her eyes flickered over to Audrina. I smiled faintly. Diana tried to get up. "Mom don't." I said as I watched her struggle. I bent down to hug her, she smiled the best she could. "I'm so proud of my beautiful daughters." She said. We talked a little bit and then I let my mom sleep. I walked over to our refridgerator. There was barely enough to feed someone for snack. "Hey Mia?" I called her Mia walked out and into the kitchen. "Yeah Rina?" My eyes widened No one has called me Rina in about 3 years. I smiled. "Uh, I'm going to the grocery store you guys are pretty low on uh food." I stammered through the whole sentence. Mia nodded and skipped off back to her bedroom. I grabbed my keys with a big A on the key chain and a charm that Mia sent me on my 15th birthday I was in California modeling for Victoria Secret. I walked out of the house to my black '09 dodge charger. I hopped in it smelled like peaches which was my favorite scent I smelled like it all the time. I was wearing a leather jacket with the words Ridge on it which was my last name a gray tube top that was tight at the top and loose at the bottom then I had ripped skinny jeans with rips and black stillettos, I was known as the bad-ass of California. I also had sunglasses on with my hair down. I drove really fast wanting to return to my poor mother. I entered the la push small convenience store. I pulled my sunglasses onto my head. I turned my blinker on when I saw the sign there was a bunch of guys outside with shirts off. They turned their heads turned when they saw my fancy car pull quickly into the parking spot. I exited the car my music blaring playing 'If I had you' by Adam Lambert. They saw me and their mouths dropped. They waved hopelessly. One of them was only paying attention to me and got hit in the stomach with a football i laughed I loved the effect I had on guys. I entered the convenience store. I grabbed a bunch of food and walked towards the cashier who was a pretty middle aged women. "Hi." I said as I placed the food on the table. She started ringing up the food. I turned as I heard all the guys come in with excited expressions, I rolled my eyes. I turned and waved. I was a really self confident person. Another one walked in with longish-short hair a bit more slender than the others with a gray t-shirt on. He was stunningly gorgeous, I smiled. He stared at me with confused but happy eyes. "Embry can you take your friends outside?" She said. She must be his mother. He didn't take his eyes off mine but walked out of the door with his friends who had stopped messing around. I looked back to the cashier.


	2. Audrina and Embry chap 1

Intro:

Audrina: Victoria Secret Model formerly came home to forks to take care of her mother. She has brown hair its about shoulder length. She has a slender body blue eyes her hair is curly. She is about 5'7'' in height. She has one younger sister named Mia who has been imprinted on by Seth Clearwater. (All of the original charecters are owned by SM and not me.)

Beginning:

Audrina rushed into the house. Her sister Mia met her at the door with an angelic smile, Mia was 16 and Audrina was 17. "Mia!" Audrina hugged her feeling tears streaming down her face. Audrina released her. Mia and Audrina lookes much alike Audrina got the more model-like body and Mia got the more teenage hottie look. Audrina turned toward a sick looking woman in a recliner. It was her mother Diana. Diana was gorgeous usually but she was having heart problems. Audrina silently walked over to her mother who was weakly watching television when her eyes flickered over to Audrina. I smiled faintly. Diana tried to get up. "Mom don't." I said as I watched her struggle. I bent down to hug her, she smiled the best she could. "I'm so proud of my beautiful daughters." She said. We talked a little bit and then I let my mom sleep. I walked over to our refridgerator. There was barely enough to feed someone for snack. "Hey Mia?" I called her Mia walked out and into the kitchen. "Yeah Rina?" My eyes widened No one has called me Rina in about 3 years. I smiled. "Uh, I'm going to the grocery store you guys are pretty low on uh food." I stammered through the whole sentence. Mia nodded and skipped off back to her bedroom. I grabbed my keys with a big A on the key chain and a charm that Mia sent me on my 15th birthday I was in California modeling for Victoria Secret. I walked out of the house to my black '09 dodge charger. I hopped in it smelled like peaches which was my favorite scent I smelled like it all the time. I was wearing a leather jacket with the words Ridge on it which was my last name a gray tube top that was tight at the top and loose at the bottom then I had ripped skinny jeans with rips and black stillettos, I was known as the bad-ass of California. I also had sunglasses on with my hair down. I drove really fast wanting to return to my poor mother. I entered the la push small convenience store. I pulled my sunglasses onto my head. I turned my blinker on when I saw the sign there was a bunch of guys outside with shirts off. They turned their heads turned when they saw my fancy car pull quickly into the parking spot. I exited the car my music blaring playing 'If I had you' by Adam Lambert. They saw me and their mouths dropped. They waved hopelessly. One of them was only paying attention to me and got hit in the stomach with a football i laughed I loved the effect I had on guys. I entered the convenience store. I grabbed a bunch of food and walked towards the cashier who was a pretty middle aged women. "Hi." I said as I placed the food on the table. She started ringing up the food. I turned as I heard all the guys come in with excited expressions, I rolled my eyes. I turned and waved. I was a really self confident person. Another one walked in with longish-short hair a bit more slender than the others with a gray t-shirt on. He was stunningly gorgeous, I smiled. He stared at me with confused but happy eyes. "Embry can you take your friends outside?" She said. She must be his mother. He didn't take his eyes off mine but walked out of the door with his friends who had stopped messing around. I looked back to the cashier.


End file.
